<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lover of mine by xogray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949479">lover of mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray'>xogray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, at the end, they're happy:)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“dance with me.”</p><p>“there’s no music,” she protested. still, she wrapped one arm around his neck and held his hand with her other one. his arm wound around her waist, pulling her to him.</p><p>“sure there is. in the movie.”</p><p>he wasn’t wrong. there technically was background music playing. annabeth shook her head and smiled. they swayed haphazardly. occasionally percy would spin her, unexpectedly, making her giggle like a little girl each time. at this point, there might not have even been music playing anymore. the movie could’ve ended completely and annabeth likely wouldn’t have noticed or cared. she was so captivated by percy.</p><p>- or the one in which they dance around the living room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lover of mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
-------------
</p><p>
  <em>dance around the living room, lose me in the sight of you</em></p><p>
  <em>i've seen the red, i've seen the blue, take all of me</em></p><p>
  <em>-5 seconds of summer-</em>
</p><p>
-------------
</p><p> </p><p>“dance with me.”</p><p>annabeth blinked.</p><p>“excuse me?” percy smiled, holding his hands out to her. she looked up at him from the couch, which he had abruptly just stood up from in the middle of their movie.</p><p>“i said,” he grabbed her hand and forced her to her feet, “dance with me.”</p><p>she rolled her eyes but she was smiling. “there’s no music,” she protested. still, she wrapped one arm around his neck and held his hand with her other one. his arm wound around her waist, pulling her to him.</p><p>“sure there is. in the movie.”</p><p>he wasn’t wrong. there technically was background music playing. annabeth shook her head and smiled. they swayed haphazardly. occasionally percy would spin her, unexpectedly, making her giggle like a little girl each time. at this point, there might not have even been music playing anymore. the movie could’ve ended completely and annabeth likely wouldn’t have noticed or cared. she was so captivated by percy.</p><p>he spun her again and she stumbled a bit this time, tripping over her own feet and she nearly crashed into him, making them both laugh. his eyes were sparkling and annabeth was reminded of the ocean during sunrise when the water glittered. she couldn’t help herself; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.</p><p>annabeth pulled him down a bit to her height and she felt him smile against her lips, making her heart flutter. after being with percy for so long, she’d think something as simple as his smile wouldn’t make her heart do flips. but it always did. but then again, everything about him made her heart skip a beat.</p><p>eventually, she pulled away. she didn’t really want to, but she did need to breathe. percy hugged her to him, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead while she caught her breath. annabeth silent cursed him and his ability to hold his breath longer than the average person. their dancing had turned into a hug with lazy swaying, not that that mattered to annabeth. her head was against his chest and she could hear just how fast his heart was beating.</p><p>“your heart is, like, racing,” she said. “you good?”</p><p>he chuckled. “never been better.”</p><p>as much as annabeth wanted to roll her eyes at his cheesy response, she couldn’t. instead, she smiled into his chest. she moved her arms from around his neck and instead, slipped them around his torso. she looked up at him.</p><p>“hey,” she said quietly, receiving a soft grin from him.</p><p>“hey,” he replied.</p><p>“happy birthday,” she told him for probably the 30th time today.</p><p>“thank you,” he murmured, kissing her forehead. “happy anniversary.”</p><p>she titled her head, smiling. “i thought the wedding anniversary was the one we’re supposed to celebrate now?”</p><p>percy shrugged. “they’re both important to me.”</p><p>annabeth’s heart did another flip. “i love you,” she mumbled, standing up on her toes to kiss him before he could reply.</p><p>“i love you, too,” he said when they pulled away. “i-” he cut himself off, his eyebrows scrunching up and his eyes being slightly unfocused as he was lost in thought.</p><p>“what?” annabeth asked.</p><p>“i was gonna say i have for eleven years, but that would be a lie,” he said, his eyes refixating on her. “i definitely loved you before we were together.”</p><p>this boy was going to be the death of her. “i did too,” she told him, pressing her lips to his again. “we should’ve been smarter and told each other a lot sooner, hm?”</p><p>“you’re supposed to be the smart one,” percy countered, making her laugh.</p><p>“you’re right,” she said, unwinding her arms from his torso and taking his hands. annabeth began to walk backwards down the hall towards their bedroom. she smile, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “guess i have a lot of time to make up for then?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>